Together
by LizzieLurver
Summary: A Jack & Juliet fanfic taking place after the season 4 reunion. Jack wants to spend time with Juliet, Kate's not happy about it Jacket mostly, little tiny bit of Jate. Oneshot.


**Title:** Together**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost or it's characters  
**Pairing: **Jack/Juliet

He stood and he watched her in silence. He wasn't aware of the people around him shooting him odd looks and whispering about him, he was only interested in her then.

She looked so perfect, like an angel gazing up at the stars, her hair framing her beautiful face.

"Juliet" he whispered quietly to himself. He wasn't sure what it was yet but he knew in himself that he felt something for her. It wasn't love, no not yet. But it was definitely something.

"Jack?"

He drew his eyes away from her and turned to face whoever it was who had called his name.

He sighed. "Yes Kate?" If it had been any other night he would have been happy to have a conversation with Kate, he would have looked at her in a different way to what he did now. He used to love her, at least he thought he did. His emotions had been messing with his head lately causing him not to be sure what he felt about her.

But Juliet was different.

"I err.. I was just wonder if you err.. If you were okay?" said Kate forcing a smile. She knew who Jack's attention was on nowadays. Her. She wanted things back the way they used to be, before the others had captured them and before he had met her, Juliet.

Jack didn't speak to her as much as he used to, she missed that. She missed the way they used to have dinner together, and she missed him. Kate felt he had changed, Jack wasn't who he used to be and she didn't like it.

Jack gave her a questioning look "Yes Kate, I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't?" Jack was pretty sure this conversation wasn't going anywhere, he wanted to spend time with Juliet tonight.

Kate looked at the ground "Oh I don't know really, you just seem a little off tonight, that's all". Another forced smile came Jack's way. "Did you want something, Kate?", a little harsh, he thought to himself, but he didn't want to stand there all night making small talk.

"Uh, no Jack sorry.. I was just wondering, I mean.. ", she thought quickly, "Everybody's pretty much asleep now and I wanted someone to talk to, you know?".

Pathetic Kate, just pathetic, she thought to herself.

Jack ran his hand over his head and glanced behind him.

"Well actually Kate, I was planning to spend tonight with Juliet"

Kate brought her eyes up to look at him "Oh.. Well okay then, I'll see you in the morning I guess" . She turned and walked over to where Sawyer was lying on the ground sleeping and lay down beside him.

Jack sighed and turned back to where Juliet was. Her eyes were closed so he presumed she was trying to get some sleep, he slowly made his way over to her trying not to wake any of the other castaways.

He lay down carefully beside her. "Hey" he whispered. Juliet turned to face him and smiled. "I didn't wake you, did I?", he asked.

"Oh no, I was just resting, I can't see myself getting much sleep tonight anyway", Juliet whispered back, not wanting to wake anybody who was sleeping.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow. "Oh yeah, and why's that?", he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"You heard what Ben said, Jack. Naomi wasn't who she said she was, the people coming here aren't here to rescue us and.. "

Jack cut in. "Juliet, Ben's a liar, you know that more than anyone here". Juliet sighed and lay on her back staring up at the sky once more. "But what if he's telling the truth this time, what if.. What if they kill us… What if they separate us?"

Jack edged his way slightly closer to her, he could see tears forming in her ocean blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and allow her to cry in his arms. But he didn't feel it was right, he wanted this woman so much, maybe even more than he had ever wanted any woman.

However Jack wasn't sure she wanted him. Sure she had kissed him before they parted ways but that was just a kiss wasn't it? He had never been sure what she had meant by it. Could she possibly want him as much as he wanted her?

"It's gonna be okay, you know", he reassured her. Juliet turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You promise?"

He smiled at her and put his hand over hers, gently intertwining her fingers with his. "I promise"

And from that moment on they both knew that it was going to be okay, because they were with each other.

Together.


End file.
